Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour, also known as the Security Armour, is a type of UNSC MJOLNIR Powered Assault body armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. It is believed to be based off of the main character in Marathon, a security officer. These facts would explain both the armor’s appearance and its name. Introduction The Security Armour is a variant of the standard Mjolnir Mark V Powered Assault Armour. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multi-player. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armor permutation is rather based off of the main character and protagonist in the Marathon Computer Game series. Development and History The MJOLNIR V(m) variant was manufactured in the Misrah Armory Facility on Mars in 2528, 14 years before the Mark VI entered production. Like the Mark V, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet's most noticeable feature, is the larger, more prominent "figure-eight" shaped visor which looks bug-eyed, inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon (as depicted by Craig Mullins here: http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=20 http://www.goodbrush.com/cpg1418/displayimage.php?album=6&pos=23), although the mouth is covered. Other than that, the helmet is largely and vastly bland, with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of a Marathon logo. The helmet could be derived from the helmets of modern-day police riot control gear. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna to the right shoulder. Like the EVA helmet, it is very bad in sniping matches. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are quite large, with a distinct rounded section with an upper centre that is trapezium shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded armor section above that. Chest Characteristics The Security Armour does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna and dial" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-''Halo: Combat Evolved'' at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark V armor may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get at least 1000 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained at least 750 Gamerscore points from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are renowned and well-known bugged items. There have been inclusive reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 300's to 1000. There has also been a glitch in which the Security shoulders will re-lock themselves for no apparent reason. It is speculated that unlocking the shoulders relies on certain campaign achievements-specifically, these are the Marathon Man and Meta Game achievements. A perfect 1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Some reported achieving them at only 30+ achievements. Trivia *This variant's shoulders are the largest of all the Spartan shoulders; however, it still has the same hit box as other shoulders. *The Security's shoulder permutation can be unlocked by achieving all the offline achievements. *The shoulder pads bear a small resemblance to the shoulder pads of the Mk. IV Spartans. This can be seen at the end of the Halo Wars Trailer. *The Security helmet is sometimes also known as the Marathon helmet because of the small Marathon symbol on the top. *It has the largest visor apart from EVA armor. *McFarlane made a Spartan super soldier in Security armor with removable armor. *The helmet's design is meant to give the wearer the largest field of vision while using minimal helmet space. Category: UNSC Category: Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor